Cry
by Ariadne1
Summary: He was ice. She was fire. That afternoon, fire met ice. That afternoon, fire melted ice. He was Draco Malfoy, and she was Ginny Weasley. He cried, and she cried for him.


Cry 

Cry 

**A/N:** It's been a while since I wrote a songfic, and I just got Mandy Moore's new CD, so I couldn't resist. It's such a perfect song to look deeper into Draco's inner feelings, since so many fics show Him-Who-Doesn't-Cry. And we need someone to see him cry, so being the avid D/G shipper I am, I'll bring in Ginny. 

**Disclaimer:** Draco and Ginny and any Hogwarts related things belong to J. K. Rowling. And she belongs to herself. The song Cry belongs to Mandy Moore and is from her new CD.

**Cry – Mandy Moore**

Ginny walked on the grounds of Hogwarts. She had just been visiting Hagrid at his hut, but had decided it was time to leave when he offered her some of his homemade rock cakes. 

She strolled leisurely alone the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking at the sky. It was a rather gloomy day, the sky dark and gray. But she didn't mind. It was nice to be out in the open for once. 

The outline of a person caught her eye.

It was Draco Malfoy. 

He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a large sycamore tree by the forest. His eyes closed, silver hair falling across his face, a piece of parchment dangling from a hand that was draped over his knees. 

He was a picture of perfection. A picture of malicious perfection perhaps, a picture of dangerous perfection maybe, but still, always, a picture of perfection.

His eyes snapped open. The cold gray orbs pierced the silent stifling air around them.

Had he seen her?

She didn't want to be teased by him. She wasn't in the mood to be jeered at. But no sharp remark came.

So she continued watching him.

She had never seen him alone before. He was never without Crabbe and Goyle; most times Pansy Parkinson was close by. 

He looked lonely, she mused. He was lonely. No one understood him. No one was close enough to try to know him. He was alone.

And he was crying.

The thought startled her. And yet, it was true. Draco Malfoy was crying. 

It wasn't desperate sobs of air.It wasn't shaking with emotion. It wasn't gasping for breath. It wasn't crying like most cried. But it _was_ a call for help. It was a last, silent, wanting cry for help.

She felt as if time stood still. She wanted to run away, but couldn't. She wanted to go up to him, but couldn't. She wanted to cry for him, but couldn't.

He wanted love.

And she wanted to love him.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

They were alone. No one would find them. It was just the two of them. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. They were alone.

Yes, they were alone.

He had no one. He had no one to console him, to hold him in soothing arms, to whisper comforting words in his ears.

She wanted to console him, to hold him in soothing arms, to whisper comforting words in his ears.

But she couldn't. 

She saw everything in that silent moment.

All the pain he hid with jeering words. All the sadness he covered with sneering. All the want he buried with mocking others. 

He said he was better.

She saw he knew he was worse.

She saw everything.

The moment she saw him cry.

  
_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

_ _

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
_

School had just started. What had happened to him in the holidays?

When others embraced family and friends, he had been hurting. Alone.

When others smiled and laughed, he had been in misery. Forsaken.

He was Draco Malfoy.

He was cold. He was ice. He was stone. 

He was needy. He was abandoned. He was breaking. He was broken.

He was Draco Malfoy.

And she was Ginny Weasley.

And she wanted to heal him.

  
_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before_

_ _

_You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
_

He was crying.

Draco Malfoy was crying.

And she was crying for him.

She would never be the same. 

She was changed.

Because he cried. 

She looked in his eyes.

And she cried.

  
_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
_

He needed someone. She was there.

He cried for some one. She cried for him.

He saw her. And she saw him.

She went to him. He saw her come.

She sat by him. But he said nothing. She held his hand; he did nothing.

She looked at him. He looked back.

She took him in her arms. 

And he let her.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
_

It was dark. It was gray. It was afternoon. The sky was gloomy.

_ _

And she held him.

_  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
  
_

He was ice. She was fire.

That afternoon, fire met ice.

That afternoon, fire melted ice.

Ice cried, and fire cried for ice.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

He was Draco Malfoy, and she was Ginny Weasley.

He cried, and she cried for him.

She held him.

And she loved him.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** That was... different. But I liked it. I might write a companion piece one day. Maybe in Draco's POV and maybe a piece that explains more about this, about what exactly happened. One that looks deeper in. Maybe. Please review. I need to know how you felt about this.__


End file.
